


Whiskers and Tails (Undertale Story)

by Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Cat, Cats, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Profanity, References to Depression, School Shootings, Teenage Drama, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato/pseuds/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato
Summary: Sans is a monster/human hybrid living in a world of constant struggle, and segregation. He often gets bullied, and isolated from much of the other kids going to his school. However, when he runs across a bunch of badly hurt stray cats trying to fight off a dog, he interferes. Saving these cats and getting them to safety, Sans returns home to his empty house thinking that the small relief from the monotony of his life is over. How will these cats impact his life, and are these felines more than what they seem to be?
Relationships: None (At the moment)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Whiskers and Tails (Undertale Story)

// Authors Note: Hello there again, guys. I know that I tend to bounce around between stories a bit, but I can't help it. I just got the idea for this one today, and I want to make sure I get down at least one chapter, so I can come back to it at a later date. Please give me feedback on the first chapter, if you want. I would really appreciate it. //

The world was a painfully harsh place to live in, especially in a time and place such as the present. Even back when, there was something, if not many different things that made this world dangerous. Alcohol, Violence, Prejudice, and the ever turning turmoil within ones own mind. 

Sans, or 'Salem' as his more human name was in school, had a hard time getting alone with almost everyone in this society, save for teachers and random adults he encountered on a good day. Sans never really did like his human name a lot. However, it was more of a simple name, compared to most of the other 'S' names that humans used. Most of the other names make people sound rich, famous, or at least popular.

Thinking about it now, he never used his last name, unless it was on an official school record. 

His name was just written out as 'W.D'. A much shorter, more convenient version of his official last name on public record. 'WesDiorske'. 

'W.D' Really stood for "Wing-Ding'', but he really didn't need people to have another reason to pick on him in school. It hardly even hurt his feelings, it was just annoying and stupid to him. A waste of his time, and their own. Pitiful, and sad. 

'WesDiorske' was a name Sans made up based on the words 'West, Dice, Ore, and Skeleton'. An odd collection, but every word meant something to him. 'West' was the direction that everything had set in. He loved sunsets, they were tranquil, and most of the time, they made him feel like he was in a warm hug. It was nice. The word 'Dice' represents his favorite game when he was younger, Yahtzee. Ore represents the family photo resting on his shelf. Of himself, brother, and his father. The frame was made from purified silver ore with platinum lining. Then, of course, there was skeleton. That was him. He was this monster-like entity that everyone had come to hate. 

Even himself, to some degree. 

Sans only sighs to himself, putting his glasses on his face with a grunt at the slight discomfort of accidentally catching his hair in the joint of one of the legs. "Another day, another 8 or so hours of people hurting other people." 

Not like he was wrong, though that did not make the situation any better. Bullying was indeed wrong, and everyone knew it was. That did not stop people from bullying though; and quite frankly, it never will. There will always be people out there that look down on others, and bully them just to make themselves feel better. 

Looking in the dark bathroom mirror, Sans inspected himself in the keen and foggy reflection. There he stood, right there in his human form. His white hair pulled back messily and pinned back with hair pins to keep it out of his face. A loose pony tail on the back of his head kept his hair together, for the most part. If he kept his hair tied back, and tucked in his jacket, people were less likely to pull it again. 

Sans face was smooth, and round, no facial hair seen anywhere. His face had a more masculine form, but it was still round, and looked soft to the touch. He had a decent height, but he was still pretty short, which was disappointing. Maybe if he looked bigger, he would be a bit less likely to get picked on. 

Sans wore a typical set of clothes. The same clothes he has been wearing for years, now. He sports a blue coat with fur lining the hood and sleeves, a white turtle-neck sweater (Two sizes bigger than needed), and a pair of large black and white shorts that go down to his knees. His socks went up to his knees, which were also a plain white color. He usually ran around with either his pink slippers, or a pair of blue sneakers. 

Either way, that was him in all his... glory. A lazy, couch-potato. He was definitely not someone that carried a lot of pride in himself. After all, what was there to love? He was a tad over-weight, part monster (Which he did not mind too much), he had no good, redeeming qualities, and he had no friends. 

Humans were such judgmental creatures. Maybe that is part of where his unpopular opinion and outlook and society came into place. Because he was quick to judge others. 

Humans could be read like books, most of the time. Especially when they were all alone. No one there to bare witness to their antics, or their actual personalities. No one there to criticize them, or berate them. No one to make them feel less-than-important. A common pain. Way too common. 

It was a pain Sans knew quite well. 

He was always last, he was always forgotten. No one cared for him because of what he was. It wasn't like he asked to be what he was. He didn't get down on his knees and pray to the lords to make him into that skeleton-like entity he became under the touch of moonlight. 

Letting his gentle eyes look over to the clock, he sighs. He knew well that he would be walking outside to get on his bus soon. 

A disheartened grunt escapes from the boy as he went to pick up his backpack, and a couple smaller things that rest on the floor near his desired item. Walking to the light, he shuts it off, and makes his way over to the front door, in search of the house-keys. When his hands reach them, he grasped his fingers over them gently, pulling them off the hook-tack that stayed planted firmly in the wall. 

"There they are..." He mumbled to himself. Looking back over his body, he made sure that his body had turned back into the true-human form that it usually does every morning. Seeing his skin was clear, and unmarked, he nodded in relief. "Time to go..." 

Did he really want to? 

No.... 

He definitely did not...

After opening the door, and locking it back upon leaving, he puts the keys in an internal pocket inside his jacket. He gets pushed around a lot in school, so keeping them in a more secure area would be the best offer. He didn't want any of those little brats at school to think they had the upper ground just because they got lucky and stole the only means into his home. 

"Another day of hell, here I come." The blatant sarcastic tone quipped. 

With that, the boy turns on his heel, and starts to walk down away from the door with a relatively quick pace. 

"Yay."

// To Be Continued //


End file.
